Twelve days of Mobian Christmas
by TheBatBrain
Summary: Christmas, fanfiction anyone? Sonic knows how weird people get at Christmas, everyone from Big to Omega get into the spirit, This should be interesting, new chapter every day for thirteen days, yes I know about the title, Boxing day people! FAILURE


**The twelve days of a Mobian Christmas**

**Hooray everyone! Christmas is coming to town. A time for celebration and fun, but most importantly... writing fan fiction. To celebrate the friendliest time of year I have decided to see what People on Mobius view as important during Christmas. Nah I think I'll write it to write Knuckles in a Santa outfit. Hope you like!**

**Chapter one: Shopping... yay**

Sonic the hedgehog hated with one fiery passion three separate things: Dr Eggman and his **constant **attempts at world domination. Celery. But the one thing he hated most, more than anything, was shopping. Sonic had of course dabbled in the black magic that shopping was. Every time Sonic found it the most boring thing in the world. The only time he has ever needed to compulsory buy anything was Christmas however.

This wasn't all bad. If he attended the Easter family reunion then Christmas could be shared with just his friends. Also he had the help of his current girlfriend Amy Rose who, while insisting that every shop be checked, was very good at this whole shopping thing. Sonic did have an issue though.

'How the heck am I going to get away from her so I can get her present?' It was definitely a rather big issue. Then Sonic remembered the easiest way to get away from Amy.  
"Umm Amy? I need to go the toilet. If you could just wait a second?"  
"Oh, of course, I'll wait for you to get my present right at the cafe." She was a clever person.

Sonic was running around everywhere trying to find that one something that Amy should love; then all of a sudden there it was, a stunningly beautiful (**SPOILERS**) Unfortunately for him a young kitsune had found this very thing as well.

**Character SWAP**

Tails was wandering around the Station square mall. Present buying was like an exact science to him, though everything was, the size, the price, everything was easily estimated. Except two presents, his mother and his current girlfriend Cream the rabbit. His mother never wanted flash but something humble; shops don't do that. He decided to build something. Cream was always the easiest to find a present for, before they got together. Now he had no clue; unusually for Tails he had forgotten to change his estimations, what would be suitable for a girlfriend? Then he saw it, the very thing that would get Cream's heart fluttering. Unfortunately Sonic was standing right next to him looking at the same gift.

**Character COMBINATION (what is this, Slash fiction?)**

Sonic and Tails both looked at each other, the gift, and then back again. A telepathic, or just coincidental, both said the same thing.  
"I need that." And off they went running as fast as their legs could carry them. Sonic got there first of course. But as he stood there about to wisecrack, Tails came running into Sonic Rugby style. They both flew into the stand in the shop causing untold amounts of mess. They were there for two minutes, fighting for the present. Play fighting of course; if the two actually fought they would destroy the mall easily. The play-fight still caused quite the ruckus. But showed no sign of ending.

Let's see how Amy is doing.

**Character SWAP GIMMICK**

Amy while she said that she'd wait in cafe was actually in the very expensive part of the mall. How she can afford all this will come later. On her travels she bumped into Cream and her mother Vanilla.  
"Oh hi Cream, miss Vanilla." Vanilla seemed to warrant respect; everyone just seemed to take her as their mother as well as Cream's.  
"Why hello Amy, doing the Christmas shopping are we? So are we I'm helping Cream with hers." Cream couldn't talk right now; next year's calendar was wedged in her mouth what with all the presents in her hands. "I must admit that going to a DIY shop for a romantic gift was slightly strange but Cream insisted."  
"Mmph, Mmph!" Cream muffled in an agreeing tone.  
"You've at least got yours Cream. I'm stumped with Sonic."  
"Now Amy surely you of all people should know what he should want." As Vanilla said this she pointed over to a shop behind them smirking slightly.  
"I'm sure I'll find something." Said Amy with a wink.

**Let's see how Sonic and Tails have settled their differences with a Character SWAP**

The battle was fought and Tails had won. The present had fallen into a swimming pool somehow. Unlike Sonic, Tails can swim so he had won the present. This of course left Sonic in a bad mood.  
"You cheating thief give it here!" Tails had a very good and powerful counter argument.  
"No." Somehow this left Sonic speechless; our great hero left in a mood walking towards the cafe. On the way he spotted a rather lovely red winter coat, gloves and scarf outfit. Sonic knew nothing about fashion; he wasn't Shadow by any stretch. This just made Sonic remember something; Amy had no proper winter clothes, this little outfit would probably do. Before anything else had went through his head he had brought it and was on his way, not realising he had just bought exactly what Amy had bought him, though in blue.

**A happy coincidence! I won't try the reference competition this time because Christmas isn't a time for that. Hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow hopefully for chapter two! Bit short but there are thirteen chapters so prepare yourself.  
Not much else to say other then I have been TheBatBrain and I hope to have you read this soon. **


End file.
